Abstract The Vision Science Training Program at UC Davis seeks 4 predoctoral and 1 postdoctoral training positions to broaden the skills and research perspective of the future biomedical and academic workforce by providing specialized training in the basic science of vision. The training environment includes 36 faculty vision researchers (22 preceptors and 14 associates) across 9 departments located in 5 different schools/colleges, and draws upon on the rigorous admission standards and course structures of the 5 graduate programs of our participating preceptors. Each of the preceptors has an active program of vision science research, a demonstrated commitment to training, and strong extramural funding, with over $10M in annual direct costs (2016-2017). Resources for vision science training are augmented by a ?nancial and infrastructural institutional commitment, the UC Davis Center for Visual Sciences, and an NEI Core grant. The program offers unique training opportunities that include quarterly faculty ?reside chats, monthly brown bag trainee chalk talks, an annual retreat, and a one-year vision survey course that broadly covers basic and clinical vision sciences with contextual emphases on modern methods, experimental design, biostatistics, and ethics. All trainees will be engaged in vision science research that will be presented at national meetings and submitted to peer-reviewed journals. Under the advice and mentorship of their preceptor, trainees will utilize Individualized Development Plans (IDPs) and annually discuss the IDPs with members of the Advisory Committee to ensure ef?cient progress toward employment in their desired niche within the biomedical workforce.